


Nice

by LilNeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Other, comfort??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your arms lay on the desk you're sitting in front of, your head hidden in them, and your shoulders shake from your quiet sobs. You don't even bother wiping away the tears falling from your eyes - you decided to stay in class after everyone left exactly for that, after all.<br/>«Stupid, stupid... why did I have to fall for him?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice

«Ah, I forgot a book in class.»

 

Your arms lay on the desk you're sitting in front of, your head hidden in them, and your shoulders shake from your quiet sobs. You don't even bother wiping away the tears falling from your eyes - you decided to stay in class after everyone left exactly for that, after all.

«Stupid, stupid... why did I have to fall for him?» The classroom door cracks open just enough for the blond boy outside to see what's going on, and you don't notice it.

«With all of his stupid remarks... doesn't he know how much they hurt?» You lift your head just enough to wipe away your tears, even if they're soon replaced by more. You try to take big breaths to stop sobbing, to try to calm down, and you eventually do.

When you look at the door, it's closed.

 

«What about your book, Tsukki?»  


«Wasn't there.»

 

You clutch the book anxiously.

The day before, while recollecting your things to leave, you noticed on the desk next to yours a book. So you picked it up with the intention to give it back, but...

The book is Tsukishima's.

You gulp when you see him enter the room, wondering what he'll say.

«U-um...! Tsukishima-kun, you forgot your book at school yesterday!» You offer him the book once he's close enough, expecting back only a snark remark.

He stops to look at you and the book in your hands, before taking it.

«Thanks.» He sits down at his desk, without looking back at you.

You're speechless; you've never heard him thank anyone, and you definitely didn't expect him to be... nice.

«Y-you're welcome...» You don't really mind though, and a smile gracing your features shows it, as you turn back towards the front of the class.

You don't notice, but he looks at you with the corner of his eye, and smiles back for a second.

 

The bell rings, and most of your classmates are quick to grab their lunch and go outside.

You stretch, before noticing Yamaguchi joining Tsukishima for lunch. It's not unusual for the two of them to be seen together.

Shrugging, you start to search your lunch in your backpack, before realizing that you completely forgot about it. You don't even have money with you to buy anything.

You sigh, pondering over what to do. The screeching sound of a chair moving along the floor distracts you, and you're about to turn your head towards the noise when someone drops a box on your desk.

«I brought too much.» You're just in time to lift your head to see Tsukishima turning away and leaving the classroom, followed by a rather confused Yamaguchi.

You shift your attention to the box. The bottom is white, wihle the top is transparent, with the logo of a bakery you don't know in gold - and is that inside the box what you think it is?

You open it.

It's a strawberry shortcake.

 

Just when you thought the day couldn't get more confusing, the math lesson started. Keeping up with it wasn't too bad, but when you had to work on exercises, the illusion of understanding seemed to wear off.

You sigh, going over the exercise for the tenth time.

You shake your head slightly - you can't find the error.

«What's the problem?» You turn your head to see Tsukishima staring at you, and you're not sure if he's pissed or worried.

You're not sure if telling him you don't know what to do is a wise decision - but then, he did seem nicer, at least for one day.

«...I don't know what I'm doing wrong, but I can't get the right answer.» He leans over to look at your notebook. His eyes scan the paper quickly, and they close when he finds the error, accompanied by a sigh.

You bite your lip, wondering what he's going to say, but he just takes a pencil and circles something on the page.

«That's not how you should do that.» He spends the next minute explaining what you did wrong, and you light up when you finally understand.

«Thank you, Tsukishima-kun!» You smile at him, enthusiastic, before turning to your notebook to fix your error.

«Whatever.» He mumbles, and when you look at him with the corner of your eye, you think you see him blushing, trying to concentrate on his work.

 

«...forgot my book again.»

 

Your arms lay on the desk you're sitting in front of, your head hidden in them. You sigh.

Just yesterday you were crying because of Tsukishima, and today he seemed more... nice. He didn't become an angel overnight, but you noticed he seemed to try to hold back remarks towards you, and you don't know why. It confuses you.

You can't even think properly of the events of the day - everytime you try to, they make you blush, and it's hard to keep back a smile.

The sudden noise of the door opening quite roughly makes you jump and raise your head.

Walking towards you there's Tsukishima, and you can't stop your heart from pounding. Ignoring you, he picks up a book on his desk, and the realization that it's all he came searching for kind of saddens you.

Before leaving, though, he leans towards you.

«You're cuter when you're not crying.» His words are just a whisper against your ear that sends a chill to your spine - and you're pretty sure you're blushing as well.

He turns around to leave, but before stepping through the door, he smirks at you.

Your heart has never beaten so fast.


End file.
